Amusement Park of Terror
Just as the snow is about to smother the Joes, Flint orders his teammates to shoot at the ice. The heat from the lasers melts the ice, however, the Joes are trapped inside a cell made of ice. Lady Jaye pulls out another javelin and removes the cap to reveal a diamond. At an abandoned carnival, Zartan leans over a model of the fairgrounds and states, "I adore seeing a scheme come together. It's so stimulating." Zartan broadcasts his demands to the Joe and Cobra forces and both sides track the transmission to his base. After Destro is ordered to change course for the Everglades in Florida, Cobra Commander smashes his console again since he must again wait. Honda Lou beats the Endgame program after Duke and Snake Eyes toss her up to one of the energy poles and crossing it with the other one to reverse the polarity. Zartan detects the Joe and Cobra forces and orders the Dreadnoks to take their positions. Meanwhile, Flint tries to navigate his Skystriker through the disturbed skies and Breaker parachutes to the Zartan's base with Ripcord. As Short-Fuze and Zap are on guard duty, Storm Shadow infiltrates Joe headquarters, puts the guards and Timber to sleep with sleeping gas and steal the hydro-master component of the weather dominator. Cobra attacks Zartan's lair but Cobra is not attacked until their forces are on the ground and still in one main group. As Cobra is attacked with bumper cars and other rides in the park, Ripcord and Breaker destroy the power station. As a result, the lasers no longer have any power. Zartan and his Dreadnoks flee, however, Zartan is caught by Destro just as he moments before driving away in a Cobra Water Moccasin. In the Cobra Temple, Duke, Snake-Eyes, Roadblock and Honda Lou walk around the base and try to find an exit, unfortunately, they enter a tunnel where both ends have Cobra troops. Honda Lou removes a steel grate an finds and escape route: the sewer system. They climb down and Duke activates a homing beacon to let the rest of the Joe team know where the Cobra Temple is located. As Zartan kneels in front of Cobra Commander, Destro asks what punishment should be given to the turncoat. Cobra Commander states that punishment is for those who fail and since he has all that he wants, namely, the three pieces of the weather dominator, he forgives Zartan. Cobra Commander then turns to Destro and tells him to stop sputtering like a wet toaster oven and orders him to get the weather dominator operational. Write up. |Appearing1= Featured Characters |MemorableQuotes1="Kiddie cars? Is this the contempt in which Zartan holds me?" :--'Destro', incredulous that Zartan would send seemingly harmless bumper cars to meet him and his squadron. |Glitches1=*Roadblock is missing his trademark green gloves at one point. *Just an observation, but the animation and character models look sloppily drawn and not as crisp as the animation in the first four episodes of the mini-series. |Errors1=*Snake-Eyes and Roadblock effortlessly pull up floor tiling to battle the electronic snakes in the Arena of Sport. *Duke and Snake-Eyes hurl Honda Lou about 50 feet through the air toward one of the energy poles. Moreover, Honda Lou grabs onto the pole like an Olympic gymnast, bends it, and slides down. The physics of that whole sequence are beyond preposterous. *Like a parody of a bad Bond villain, Cobra Commander leaves the Arena of Sport empty with no guard detail, allowing Duke and his entourage to simply walk out. *After Cobra troops first fail to notice that Snake-Eyes has a communicator earlier in the mini-series, here Duke pulls out a massive homing beacon out of his pocket to let G.I. Joe HQ know where they are. Does NO ONE at Cobra Temple know how to do a proper frisk-and-search anymore? *For that matter, why did Duke wait so long to plant the homing beacon? Why not as soon as he was captured? |ItemsOfNote1=*Much like in the first mini-series, Destro avoids detection and escapes, swearing vengeance on G.I.Joe. |RealWorldRefs1=*Zartan paraphrases George Peppard's catchphrase from The A-Team, "I love it when a plan comes together." |Footnotes= }} Category:Sunbow episodes Category:1984 Category:The Revenge of Cobra